


Superhero Idiots

by hotfruits



Series: superheroes [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotfruits/pseuds/hotfruits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugyeom and Bambam screw up, and Mark gets injured in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superhero Idiots

“Before you decide to murder me,” Mark coughed, regarding Jackson nervously. His chest was heaving with angry breaths, as his body crackled with electricity. “Let me explain…”

“It was our fault!” Yugyeom called out, from where Jinyoung was treating his wounds. The boy had stretched himself too thin, literally, and now Jinyoung was attempting to ease his arms back into their normal state. “Bambam and I ran off on our own and hyung tried to stop us!”

“It’s true,” Bambam pouted, his cheeks heavily bruised from multiple beatings. “We thought we could handle The Bangtan Boys by ourselves, while you guys met with JYP,” he sighed, hanging his head in shame, “If it weren’t for hyung, we would’ve been dead in minutes.”

“Hey, you know the rules,” Jaebum said firmly, looking down at them in disappointment. “You should have called when the alarm went off, instead of trying to fight it on your own,” Yugyeom moved, as if to protest, but Jaebum stopped him with a raised hand, “I understand you were just trying to help, and you thought you could handle this on your own. You couldn’t, though, and as a result of your actions, you got yourselves and Mark severely injured.”

“But I’m fine,” Mark interrupted in a weak voice, still coughing as flecks of blood dripped from his mouth. “We’re all fine. A little banged up, sure –”

“You died!” Jackson finally shouted, a bolt of electricity snapping away from his body and hitting the wall of the destroyed bank, scorching it. “And I don’t care if it was because you internally froze yourself!” he continued to shout, while the others watched him carefully, his powers becoming more and more unstable. “There was so much blood and you had no pulse!”

“But you saved me,” Mark gently reminded him, gesturing for Youngjae to help him stand, despite Jinyoung’s warning gaze. Once he was on his feet, he slowly approached Jackson, “You saved all three of us,” he said softly, reaching forward and gripping Jackson’s hand, cringing in pain as the electricity began to travel through him. Jackson gasped, the electricity fizzling out as he pulled Mark close, his arms tight around the boy’s injured body.

“Now you know how I feel,” Mark couldn’t help but snicker, holding on just as tight, “Whenever you get hurt, and I think this is it, this is the day I lose him.”

“We’re sorry, hyungs,” Yugyeom piped up sadly, allowing Jinyoung to help him stand. One of his arms was back to normal, while the other trailed awkwardly on the floor. “We acted like idiots.”

“You did,” Jaebum replied, but his tone held no malice. He smiled at the two boys, staring at them proudly, “But you also acted like heroes, and because of you, several civilian lives were saved today,” he paused, picking up Bambam effortlessly, “Don’t forget that.”

The boys nodded, pleased that their hyungs were no longer angry at them; well, all but Jackson, who glared at them over Mark’s shoulder.


End file.
